


Трудовыебудни

by WTF STony 2021 (WTF_STony_2020)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Суровая реальность, повседневность, чувство перевыполненного долга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF%20STony%202021
Summary: Если кто-то кое-где у нас порой вечно что-то должен...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Низкий рейтинг тексты STony





	Трудовыебудни

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

За что это моя жизнь, едва не плачет Стив каждое утро.

Каждое грёбаное утро, которое начинается для него не с пенья птиц, не с солнечных лучей в окно и даже не с кофе. А с грёбаного списка грёбаных дел, которые он должен… нет, не так, ДОЛЖЕН! делать.

Стив не хочет ничего делать, он хочет куда-нибудь на спецоперацию, где всё, что от него нужно, это бить морды злодеям. Но, как назло, злодеи сидят тихо, не высовываясь из своих злодейских нор. Знают, видимо, что Стив очень их ждёт. Знают и боятся. Слабаки.

На столе истошно вопит планшет, и Стив, не прекращая мысленных страданий, заставляет себя отпустить подушку. Он должен встать. Должен.

Начался новый день.

В напоминалках на планшете значится «График тренировок личного состава». Ну да, тренировки – это очень важно. Стив, как лидер команды, должен следить за полнотой тренировок, охватом всех вопросов, равномерной умственной и физической нагрузкой и много чем ещё. Потому что личный состав должен быть готов в любой момент отражать угрозы человечеству. Не будет готов – спросят со Стива.

Часть личного состава, кстати, сегодня сопротивляется тренировкам. Потому что эта часть хочет по магазинам и в кино. Можно ещё на маникюр.

Хилл безжалостно спрашивает, что у этой части с визой, а потом строго смотрит на Стива. А, ну да. Он же должен был решить вопрос с визой для Ванды – у прошлой закончился срок действия. Где я и где виза, мрачно думает Стив, но кого это волнует. Он же лидер, он должен быть компетентен во всех вопросах. Стив клятвенно обещает всё решить и тут же пишет письмо в юридическую службу. Потому что они же могут заняться визой, правда? Да-да, потом он должен будет проверить, как было исполнено поручение. Непременно.

Шеф-повар находит Стива в спортзале и сообщает, что Стив должен проверить и завизировать меню на неделю. А потом проверить и завизировать заявки на продукты. Иначе все останутся голодными. Стив не может оставить голодным персонал целой базы, а потому на некоторое время погружается в содержание принесённых поваром листов бумаги. И даже делает в них пометки: добавляет нолик к заявленному количеству шоколада. Потому что без сладкого Стив этот марафон не осилит.

После шеф-повара Стива находит Вижн. Сообщает, что проходы через стену не всегда бывают удачными и что в зале совещаний обвалилась штукатурка. И что теперь нужен ремонт. Стив должен его организовать – этого никто не говорит, но Стив и так в курсе. Кто ещё-то? Стив делает себе пометку выловить главу хозслужбы и дать ему задание.

В итоге глава хозслужбы сам вылавливает Стива, потому что после визита какого-то мелкого, но особенно вредного насекомого из строя вышли буквально все газонокосилки. А трава-то на газонах растёт. А стричь-то её нужно. Стив кивает, как китайский болванчик. Да, он должен решить эту проблему. Да, он решит. Получите на складе ножницы и проваливайте всей своей службой стричь траву вручную, раз уж косилки не уберегли. На что глава хозслужбы обиженно заявил, что раз так, то он и все его подчинённые сейчас возьмут, и уволятся. Стив с ужасом думает о том, что после этого он должен будет искать новый персонал, так что, махнув рукой, подписывает заявку на закупку новых газонокосилок.

Потом приходит сообщение от Питера. Он пишет, что сегодня родительское собрание, а тётя Мэй присутствовать никак не может. Стив вздыхает. Он должен пойти, потому что нельзя не проявлять внимания к учёбе Питера. А ещё Стив должен извиниться перед Тони. За то, что не смог пойти на собрание в школу Питера в прошлый раз. А пойти должен был. Почему? Да потому что.

Дальше Стив натыкается на секретаря пиар-отдела. Который напоминает, что Стив должен присутствовать на пресс-конференции. Главным героем на ней будет Вижн, но Стив же лидер, он не может не явиться.

А после пресс-конференции Стива берет в оборот Баки, с которым Стив давно уже должен был погулять по Бруклину и повспоминать бурную молодость.

Вишенкой на торте становится Тони, который вечером громко ругается на вылитую в раковину кофейную гущу. Стив тоже согласен, что База – это не приют для байкеров, но неужели он должен ещё и следить за чистотой раковин? Пусть даже эта раковина на персональной кухне Мстителей.

В принципе, если проследить тенденцию, то должен…

— Твою мать!.. — с чувством говорит Стив и, так и не поужинав, уходит спать.

Ночью Тони долго гладит Стива по голове. Утешает, успокаивает, говорит, что ему очень жаль, что он с головой погрузился в свои проекты и бросил Стива одного рулить всем тем, что является Базой. Говорит, что он непременно это исправит.

Стив не слышит, он спит. 

Утром Романова, Уилсон и Хилл обнаруживают на своих планшетах сообщение от Тони. В котором говорится, что на ближайшие недели две у них со Стивом политическое убежище в Ваканде. И никаких забот. Все заботы временно перекладываются на троих, получивших сообщение. И нет более постоянного, чем временное, добавляет в конце письма Тони. И постскриптумом напоминает про визу Ванды.

А у них со Стивом отпуск.

И горе тем, кто рискнет его испортить.


End file.
